


La danza del ventre

by BlaCkreed4, NikeR, wingsofaboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeR/pseuds/NikeR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dane ha preparato una sorpresa speciale per il compleanno del suo ragazzo, Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La danza del ventre

Jake non poteva credere a ciò che aveva davanti agli occhi.  
Ricordava che Dane, il suo fidanzato, gli aveva promesso “qualcosa di speciale” per il suo compleanno, ma questo andava ben oltre ogni sua aspettativa.  
Jake era l’asso della squadra di nuoto del college e in quanto tale era abituato a certe attenzioni particolari offerte da ragazze e ragazzi dell’intero campus, ma mai si era ritrovato in camera qualcuno vestito da odalisca.  
Dane era uno studente d’arte, si erano conosciuti per via di un progetto che prevedeva il ritratto dal vero di un atleta all’opera. Dane aveva decisamente buon gusto visto che aveva scelto proprio Jake.  
E ora si trovava nella stanza del nuotatore con addosso dei larghi pantaloni a vita bassa quasi trasparenti, tanto che Jake poteva chiaramente vedere il perizoma sotto di essi, e un velo dello stesso materiale davanti alla bocca sorridente.  
-Puoi chiudere la porta e la bocca, per piacere?- Dane chiese ridacchiando.  
Jake obbedì prontamente. Non si era nemmeno accorto di aver spalancato la bocca per lo stupore. Per fortuna almeno non stava sbavando.  
L’artista lo prese per un braccio e lo accompagnò verso il letto, dove lo fece sedere. Si allontanò per far partire sul computer una canzone tipica per la danza del ventre, poi tornò al centro della stanza e cominciò a ballare.  
Non ci volle molto prima che la bocca di Jake si riaprisse a quella meravigliosa vista. Non aveva la minima idea che Dane sapesse ballare, tantomeno qualcosa come quello!  
Dane ancheggiava sensualmente, muovendo l’intero corpo a ritmo di musica, ma non ci voleva un genio a notare che Jake era interessato solo ad una parte del suo corpo in particolare: il sedere. Ed era proprio per questo che spesso eseguiva giravolte o gli dava le spalle.  
Dane aveva avuto poche occasioni per sfoggiare la sua “arma di seduzione di massa”, ma quando lo aveva fatto era sempre stato un successo.  
Jake era come ipnotizzato dai movimenti sensuali dell’altro, tanto da non accorgersi che i suoi stessi pantaloni si stavano apparentemente stringendo. Se ne rese conto solo quando, verso la fine della canzone, Dane lo raggiunse e appoggiò le ginocchia accanto alle sue gambe, danzandogli in grembo.  
L’artista avvolse le braccia attorno al collo del compagno, strusciandosi contro di lui a ritmo di musica e ghignando divertito e soddisfatto della reazione di Jake.  
\- Ti piace quello che vedi?  
La voce di Dane era miele puro, bassa e calda, un soffio che spirava attraverso il tulle che gli si accostava alle labbra. Jake racimolò un briciolo di saliva in bocca e annuì, gracchiando un coraggioso "Sì" che fece quasi ridere Dane.  
Dane prese a oscillare sulle sue gambe, spingendosi sempre più vicino al suo inguine doloroso e pulsante, il corpo che si muoveva con la grazia di un giunco al vento mentre cominciava a stimolarlo quasi sul serio.  
Jake gli strinse le braccia attorno alla vita, gli occhi spalancati che vagavano in su e in giù, senza sapere bene dove fermarsi, senza sapere bene come assorbire tutto quello che aveva davanti. Dane gli carezzò la nuca, le dita fresche e abili si infilavano tra i suoi riccioli e Jake gettò il capo all'indietro mentre faceva calare le proprie mani lungo la schiena di Dane, fino ad afferrargli il sedere saldamente.  
Dane si fece scappare un gemito piccino e Jake sorrise.  
\- Sto impazzendo.- mugugnò, sollevando il bacino con un movimento secco e Dane rise.  
\- Vediamo che posso fare per alleviare questa pazzia... O per incrementarla.  
Jake gli portò una mano al viso, strappò il tulle da sopra la sua bocca e gli afferrò il mento, tirandolo verso di sé. Dane esitò un solo istante prima di infilare la lingua nella sua bocca, le labbra di entrambi che si cercavano e si toccavano in scintille di fuoco; Jake lo prese per i fianchi e, facendo forza con le braccia, lo sollevò e lo stese sul letto sotto di sé.  
Gli occhi di Dane brillavano maliziosi, la sua bocca era rossa per i baci, il suo corpo un banchetto da cui poteva servirsi come meglio credeva.  
Si abbassò per posargli la bocca sullo sterno, e la sua mano si strinse con decisione attorno al membro dell'altro che inarcò la schiena e gemette così forte da nascondere il rumore della porta che scivolava sui cardini.  
\- Ma cosa cazzo...?  
Jake e Dane si spostarono in contemporanea, in modo da osservare il nuovo arrivato.  
-Ehm, Kevin, pensavo non rientrassi oggi…  
Il ragazzo appena arrivato li fissò, Jake lo vide soffermarsi un istante sull’abbigliamento del suo ragazzo e poi chiudere gli occhi. -No, non lo voglio sapere, ci vediamo… poi.  
Così dicendo, fece dietro front e si richiuse la porta alle spalle.  
-Tutti i miei sforzi rovinati così…  
-Non è detto, secondo me possiamo ancora salvare qualcosa- rispose Jake, spingendolo di nuovo contro il letto prima di baciarlo.


End file.
